My Feelings
by Beato-69
Summary: A short story featuring Red and Green. Warning this contains bl  boy love . This is my first fanfic so please review! :  P.S. I do not own Pokemon.


My Feelings

A RedXGreen fanfic

Genre: Romance

Note: Contains mild bl (boy love). This is my first fanfic so please give some criticism! I don't own Pokemon .

Chapter 1

I've made up my mind Green." Said Red in his usual monotone voice, as he packed up the last of his supplies.

"Are..I..." Green couldn't say anything as his voice began to crack and tears began to build up in his eyes. "O-Okay...Just...Just be careful and please visit my GYM sometimes...and don't forget to call..." He couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard he tried. They've been through too much together and now...this?

Red saw the sorrow in his friend's face. He said "Don't worry. I will." with a reassuring smile on his face. A smile Green loved so much, he blushed. Red drew closer to Green's face noticing the blushing boy turning even more red. He was so clueless most of the time. "Are you okay? You're face is red are you catching something?" He said as he drew even closer to Green's face. "NO! Get away from me!" Green said. Green could literally feel his breath as he talked. They were so close...

A gentle tug on Red's pants warned him they were supposed to go already. "Pika?" said his Pikachu as it tugged harder. "Oh...already? Well I guess we have to go now Green-Green?...Green?" He looked at his unconscious friend on the floor. It appears he had a nosebleed and a very red face. "I guess it can wait a little bit" Red said as he carried his unconscious friend to his house.

Chapter 2

"Vee?..." Came a voice from a gentle and small touch on his cheek. "Mmnngghhh...Huh? E-Eevee!" Green almost jumped out of his bed at the sight of two huge eyes staring at him. "W-What? Where's Red?" he said out loud as he jumped out of bed.

"RED is just fine Green." said a feminine voice from his door. It was a tall pretty girl with blue hair. His sister, Daisy.

"WHERE IS HE?" Screamed Green, as he grabbed her by her collar. "Chillax bro!" she said almost frightened by him.

"Is he still here?" asked Green.

"NO! He isn't. NOW LET ME GO!" she screamed, furious at his behaviour.

"I-I-I didn't get to say goodbye! No, no... I" he said as he grabbed his phone and started to call someone.

Meanwhile Eevee was watching her trainer go frantic over a life-long crush with much amusement. "Vee..." she said as she watched her trainer button mashing a phone.

Meanwhile at Mt. Silver...

BEEP! BEEP! Went Red's phone as he trekked up the snowy, harsh, mountain. "Who could be calling at this time?" he said as he ignored the phone.

"He's not picking up Eevee!" Eevee heard her trainer say as she watched him getting paranoid over a phone call. She smiled and face-pawed.

Meanwhile at Mt. Silver...

"AH! A safe place with no bothers!" said Red exhausted at the trip there. "Now let's see who called..." He said as he picked up his phone. It said 73 missed calls. "Oh wow...must be mom..." he commented.

"!... Eevee he's picking up Eevee!" said Green excitedly. As he answered his phone.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice. Green opened his mouth but nothing came out but a squeal.

"Hello?" came Red's voice again. Green tried to talk but nothing came out. It was already five minutes.

"Hello?" came the voice, irritated this time. Green only let out a high barely heard "I..." Green finally said something proper. "...Goodbye..." He said as he hung up.

"OH GOD! I-I- I COULDN'T TALK EEVEE! I COULDN'T TALK!" Green said as he hugged his pillow ashamed. Eevee fac- pawed.

Chapter 3

"I'll get to him...no matter what!" said Green as he trekked up the mountain. The snow reached up to his waist and the air was frigid and cold. He wondered if Red would be alright in this environment. He was so fragile, that boy. Green soon found himself daydreaming about Red and soon got lost.

"Ugh...I can't see a thing!" Green shouted in frustration as he tried hard to find the entrance to the cave. Several hours of walking through that harsh land, he soon collapsed due to exhaustion.

He woke up in Red's arms. He smiled at him, that oh so beautiful smile. "So you decided to wake up huh?" Red commented.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Green.

"Pretty long." Answered Red as he embraced his partner. Red gently pressed his lips against Green's. He began to work his way down to Green's neck. Green blushed but he soon realized that Red's skin felt like cloth, he heard fire crackling somewhere, and...a rock wall on his back?

"Huh?" Green said as he woke up to the sound of fire crackling. He was in a cave covered in a blanket, and a Snorlax was beside him. "Wah?...Did you do this?" Green asked.

"No I did" came a familiar voice.

Green ran toward him and almost hugged Red but manage to stop himself at the right moment only to have him crash into Red. Better than hugging him right? Actually a lot better, he soon found himself on top of a confused looking Red.

"HUUHHH!...S-SORRY! SORRY!" Green almost shouted as he flourished a beautiful dark red color. Despite his name he found himself to be red almost all the time he was with Red nowadays . His Eevee watched with amusement.

He quickly helped his friend as soon as he got up.

Chapter 4

Some time later...

Red and Green chatted over the fire while their Pokemon chatted a seemingly harmless chat...seemingly.

"So why did you go after me. I said I'd be visiting after all." Asked Red in his usual monotone voice.

"Uh...well...I...I just..." Green blushed yet again. The both of them noticed that their Pokemon were acting strange and came closer. They dismissed it as nothing however and continued their talk.

"Well I..." he said and decided to put on a tough guy attitude like he always does. "You see I was just looking out for you! You know how fragile you are right?" he barked.

"And yet look who got lost, collapsed and woke up in shelter of this..." he copied Green's exact tone "fragile boy."

Green rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah...uh, thanks by the way." He said meaningfully with a blush.

Then suddenly...

"PIKAA!" " EEVEEEE!" came two tiny voices and the back of their heads were bashed against the two Pokemon's feet. This resulted in the two's head's bashing and their lips meeting. The both of them blushed but did not pull away. Instead they just sat there in shock for a while, but pulled back, as they realized what had just happened. The both of them flourished a beautiful red.

Chapter 5

Sometime later...

Everyone was asleep or so Green thought. He held his Eevee in his hands and murmured "You are evil." as he stroked its furry head.

He decided to get up, his Eevee still comfortably asleep.

He noticed the moon was out. He looked at it. It was beautiful against the now glittering snow and the clouds and harsh wind. "It's beautiful" he thought and daydreamed again as he watched the snow fall.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" came a voice from behind.

Green turned to the voice from behind. "Oh...Red." he said with a blush on his face. He looked away.

"Aren't you cold? Here take this." Red said as he handed a blanket to Green.

"Thanks..."Green said as he pretended to look away from Red. His eyes however wouldn't let him. "I...I'm sorry for this...uh, well sorry for the uh...kiss..." He said obviously not sorry as he enjoyed it very much.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Red. "It was our Pokemon's fault anyway." He said with the same unreadable expression on his face. "But..."He said looking away from Green. "You wanted to see me didn't you? That's why you came to Mt. Silver..."

"I...Yes...I-I just..." Green was cut off by the gentle caress of Red's arms as he embraced Green. He was shocked they hadn't done that since they were kids. "Y-you?..." Green asked.

"Yeah me..." Red said as he embraced his partner. He turned him around until their faces met and said "We'll see each other...I promise...but I have to stay here." He said. "But..." and his lips met Green's in but an instant. So soft, so gentle...

"I-I...feel the same way..." said Red as he pulled away. Green put his hand on Red's cheek and said "Please stay with me...I-I love you..." He almost cried as he said this. Partially due to the embarrassment of saying it and because he wouldn't see his friend that much anymore.

"I won't stay with you...I have to stay here for my Pokemon and their wishes...but I will come to visit you...maybe I'll visit only for you..." said Red.

Red sat beside Green and watched the harsh and beautiful scenery with his friend. His hand crept beside Green's and soon they were holding hands. Red stroked Green's hand gently as he saw the sorrow in his partners eyes. Green leaned on Red's shoulder. They were so close, Green could feel Red breathing. They lied down.

"Y-You really won't change your mind will you?..." asked Green as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It's for my Pokemon..." said Red as he gently stroked the side of Green's cheek. "Please understand..." Red pleaded.

"I-I understand..." said Green as watched with his friend that peaceful, harsh scenery.

Chapter 6

It was quiet, beautiful, and the both of them laid there for a while. Just together, like when they would watch the skies and imagine what pokemon they would get for their starter. Green cherished this last moment. He knew that Red wouldn't be there that many times anymore, and the times he would they'd only probably get to talk over diner and he'd have to go.

"Red?..." asked Green.

"Yeah?" replied Red.

"You come back okay? Even for a little while..." Green pleaded.

"Of course I will." Said Red as he kissed Green. Gentle and passionate, Green returned the kiss.

They just sat there and watched. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms and the morning came.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye..." Green said as he got to the entrance of the cave.

"It's not goodbye Green. Not by a long-shot." Red reassured as he gave that beautiful smile. "I'll visit...I promise..." Red said as he embraced his life-long partner. Green felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. Green hugged Red tightly before letting go.

"Then goodbye for now I guess..."said Green, slightly sad still.

"Only for now." Said Red.

With that, Green was on his way to his gym, and as time passed Green would get often visits from Red. They would talk, chat, and have a good time. Just like he promised and their special love was never broken.

The end

Hope you like it! This was my first try on a fanfic so please comment and rate.


End file.
